gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dog Days Are Over
Dog Days Are Over, en español Los días de calor terminaron, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Special Education. La versión original le pertenece a Florence + The Machine de su álbum debut Lungs. Es cantada por New Directions, con solos de Mercedes y Tina. Además, es la primera canción (fuera de la competencia) en la que Lauren Zizes participa como miembro de New Directions bailando y cantando de fondo. También está incluida en el CD de The 3D Concert Movie. Este tema está incluido únicamente en el album Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Deluxe Edition. Letra Tina: Happiness hit her Like a train on a track Mercedes: Coming towards her Stuck, still no turning back Tina con New Directions Armonizando: She hid around corners And she hid under beds Mercedes con New Directions Armonizando: She killed it with kisses And from it she fled Tina con New Directions Armonizando: With every bubble She sank with a drink Mercedes con New Directions Armonizando: And washed it away down the kitchen sink Tina con New Directions Armonizando: The dog days are over The dog days are done The horses are comin' So you better run Mercedes y Tina (con New Directions): (Run fast for your mother), run fast for your father (Run for your children), for your sisters and your brothers (Leave all your love and your longing behind) You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive (The dog days are over), the dog days are done (Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come) Tina: And I never wanted Anything from you Except everything you had And what was left after that too Oh Mercedes con Tina y New Directions: Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back Struck from a great height By someone who should know better than that The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come Mercedes y Tina (con New Directions): Run fast for your mother (New Directions: Oooo) run fast for your father Run for your children; for your sisters and your brothers Leave all your love and your longing behind (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive. (The dog days are over) (New Directions: Oooo) The dog days are done (Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come!) (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) New Directions: The dog days are over (Mercedes: Yea-ee-yeaah!) The dog days are done (Mercedes y Tina con New Directions: Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run (Mercedes y Tina con New Directions: Here they come!) The dog days and over The dog days are done (Mercedes y Tina con New Directions: Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run. Curiosidades *El telón de fondo de nubes también se utilizó en We Are Young, Let It Be y'' en Wrecking Ball.' *Esta es la segunda canción que se realiza como festejo después de las seccionales, luego de My Life Would Suck Without You. *Se puede ver a Quinn y Rachel tomadas de la mano durante el performance. * En el minuto 1:53 que Rachel se tropieza. Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|279 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones del episodio Special Education Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Duetos de Tina Categoría:Canciones Grupales